It's all about genetics
by IamAGreekLeaf
Summary: Bianca was the woman who raised him, the one he called "mom", the one for whom he cried when she died. But she was not his biological mother. Because his biological mother was a goddess... Literally.
1. It's all about genetics

**Fandom: **Teen Wolf x Percy Jackson

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Hurt/Comfort/Humor

**Shipper:** Derek x Stiles

**Rate: **PG-16

**Disclaimer: **Teen Wolf belongs to Jeff Davies & Cia.

Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan

**AN:** This work is like a series. Every story is independent. It's just I didn't want to post every chapter as a single fic and the site doesn't have the series system where you can put everything under one title but in separated posts.

**Summary:** Bianca was the woman who raised him, the one he called "mom", the one for whom he cried when she died. But she was not his biological mother. Because his biological mother was a goddess... Literally.

* * *

**It's all about genetics**

One of the things Stiles learned in one of those nights where his heart was pumping too much Adderall through his system and his stomach was so full of Red Bull, and Red Bull only, to stop any possibility of some sleep come to his mind, was that children start to retain memories after their fourth year of life. So is a little weird that Stiles remembered something from his second year of life. Or this is the case because his mother told him this story so many times that he thinks he remember something.

But the case is that, sometimes, when he closes his eyes, he is brought back to the day when he thought he could fly, only to be proved wrong and end up with a broken arm. He remember the scream that the sudden pain brought to his lips and at the same was the classical "_mama_". He can remember how Bianca Stilinski came running from the kitchen, like it was the end of the world, and saw the little boy at the bottom of the stairs, with tear tracks on his chubby face and holding his arm against his body.

Stiles can remember how Bianca's eyes filled out with tears when he turned to her and said with his childish voice:

"It hurts mama." And at the time he didn't understand why she was crying along with him. What happened after that Stiles didn't remember. His father said that Bianca drove like a crazy woman to the hospital and barged through the emergency's door with a hurt Stiles in her arms and in the middle of a panic attack. Later, years later actually, he found out why the woman cried when he screamed for her. It was the first time he called her _mom_.

Stiles didn't understand what the big deal was. Bianca was his mother, so obviously that he would call her as such. But then, another year later he discovered why they made such a fuss because of a simply word. When Bianca got ill, when Stiles and John Stilinski's life started to be split between long stays in the hospital and a cold and depressed environment inside their house, the recently elected Sheriff put his hands on his son's shoulders and said to him:

"Pray for the gods, Genim, pray for them to help your mother." Stiles blinked at his father, completely oblivious about what he was talking. Gods? As in plural? If so, of what kind? But even with so many questions going on in his never resting mind, he did what his father asked. He prayed for the gods to help his mother... And he wasn't answered because months later Bianca passed away, tired of the fighting and with one 'I love you' for John and Stiles as her final goodbye.

Stiles was ten years old when this happened and he thought, when he saw his father crushed face at the funeral, that their world would come down the moment his mother's coffin touched the cold earth. But, fortunately, it didn't because days later a big fire took out all the family members who lived in the Hale's house. An event so big that kept the Sheriff's mind and time busy enough to forget, even if was for some hours, about his beloved and dead wife. And also to forget about the hyperactive little boy who was now lost without his mother inside of a very silent and very creepy house.

But it was only when he was twelve that Stiles discovered why Bianca cried when he called her _mama_.

That day was supposed to be like any other day. Stiles woke up, took a shower, made breakfast (corn flakes and juice because his father didn't trust him enough to get close to the stove), said good morning to his father, took the school bus, met Scott at the school, gave Lydia lovesick glances, was bullied by Jackson and his gang, smart mouthed some teachers and got a detention that made him get late at home to start dinner (frozen dinner. The Sheriff did trust Stiles with the microwave). Only to get home and see that his father wasn't alone.

There was a woman in the living room with the Sheriff. Tall, pretty, gray eyes and long and waving dark hair. She smiled when she saw him, a smile that made Stiles realize that it looked a lot like the smile he saw on his own reflection on the mirror and when John sighed and called for his son, saying in a serious tone that they needed to talk, Stiles didn't like it one bit. It was the same tone that the Sheriff used when he told Stiles that Bianca was sick, very, very sick. And, as predicted, Stiles didn't like what he heard coming from his father's mouth.

"You're not my mother." He said after John finished to explain the truth. The woman's gray eyes only glinted with some amusement. She didn't seem offended with his harsh attitude, only curious.

"I know. And I thank Bianca and her big heart for everything she done for you and I'm not asking you to recognize me as such, but at least don't deny the truth." Stiles wasn't denying the truth, because it would be ridiculous. Because what John told him explained a lot of things, put an end to a lot of questions, but accepting was still hard. Bianca always said that he was special. He only never thought that he was so special. But when John told him the reason why his blood mother was there, why she came to claim him as her son, Stiles freaked out enough to make his father lost his patience and scream a big "shut up" to him.

"It's not a choice, Stiles. We are... I'm saying that you are going."

"But..." A summer camp, for the whole summer. A summer camp without Scott. He had planned so many things to do this summer with Scott. It wasn't fair, specially that he wouldn't be able to tell his best friend why he was going to the other side of the country for three months. So with his arguments lost, Stiles left the living room stomping his feet but not fast enough to not hear his biological mother say:

"Don't mind him. He hates the idea now, but he will love it when he gets there."

And, okay, she was right. He loved when he arrived at the summer camp. When he found out what a big family he had from his mother's side. That he had brothers and sisters, a lot of them. Some older, some younger, but all of them as bright as him and none of them about to complain of his babbling mouth. He learned how to fight (even being annoying uncoordinated for a growing boy, but he discovered that he had a pretty and lethal talent at throwing knives), learned about politics, math, economics, philosophy, about how to build, destroy and rebuild things, learned a lot of things that he wasn't able to tell Scott when he came back and had to return the next summer with the excuse that he was visiting relatives from his mother's side (what was partially the truth).

He learned things that for a while, for more awesome it was, he thought that he was never able to use in the real world. In the mortal world. Until the day that Scott was bitten. The day his biological mother said was the reason why he was training so much. Because he had to be there to help his friend. How she knew that this would happen he didn't ask. Besides, Stiles had an uncle with the power to see the future. So he put all his knowledge in the task to guide Scott, to help him control himself, to keep his best friend condition as a secret and to stop him to kill anyone while they, along with sour wolf Derek Hale, searched for the alpha.

So, it was with a big sigh that Stiles finally let himself relax when everything ended with everybody finding out that Kate Argent was the one responsible for the fire that killed the Hale family and the so called alpha searching for vengeance was Peter Hale who was stopped by Stiles and Jackson and killed, once and for all, by Derek.

"I wouldn't relax just yet." Stiles jumped one foot over the mattress and turned to glare at the woman who sat on his computer desk.

"For the love of..." She arched an eyebrow. "Forget it. What are you doing here?"

"I came to give you congratulations for the work well done."

"Thank you."

"And warn you that it isn't over yet." Stiles wanted to scream. After everything he went through he did deserve a break. And now that woman was saying that it wasn't over yet? The Oracle didn't say anything to him about this being a long time mission.

"Now you became the messenger? Are they trading posts up there?" She just smiled. That annoying know-it-all smile and Stiles groaned. "What will happen next?" He was tired. For weeks he was living under pure adrenalin and lies. Of course that if he had told the truth about the deaths to his father, the Sheriff would have believed him, but Stiles didn't want to put the man in that mess. Not when he could end up killed because of it. So he lied, every single time, and it was tiring. And now she showed up out of nowhere to tell him that it wasn't over yet? Damn his life.

"I can't tell you yet." She jumped off the computer desk. "But your aunt wants to thank you for helping her son." Stiles frowned. What son? He didn't know anyone in Beacon Hills that was like him. "Derek Hale." No fucking way! The sour wolf was a long lost cousin? Well, at least he told Danny the truth, even if at that time he didn't know it.

"Who's son is he?" His progenitor smiled again that frustrating know-it-all smile.

"Artemis." Stiles' eyes almost popped out from its socks.

"Come again?" She laughed at his face.

"Not in that way. According to the legends, human's legends, werewolves were called 'children of the moon'. And it's true in some aspects. Artemis didn't have an affair with someone and broke her chastity vows as you are thinking." Damn, she knew him well. "The lycanthropy curse was actually a gift given by Artemis to one of her most devoted followers who happen to be the Hale's ancestors. They were the first werewolves to run in this planet. After that she blessed others." That's why Derek said that the bite was actually a gift.

"Why she gave them this _curse_?"

"Long story that I won't be able to tell you tonight. Actually, why don't you ask your friend?" She indicated with her head Stiles' window from where Derek Hale, the one and only, was coming through right now.

Stiles breath hitched in his throat and questions started to pop up in his head. Did he hear anything? What did he hear? Why he was looking to his biological mother with that frown? Why the hell he was growling? And why she was giving to Derek that annoying smile when he was about do rip her throat out? And yes, Stiles knew that would be impossible to Derek get close enough to touch the woman, but he was well known for his drama queen tendencies.

"Well, I'll leave you right now. See you soon dear." She didn't give them a warning, but Stiles was well used with the woman comings and goings to scream to Derek:

"Close your eyes!" What, miraculously, he did. Maybe it was the instinct that told him that listen to Stiles this time was a good idea, or maybe was because the glow that was growing around her body before she left was a big give away of what was about to happen. So, as usual, Stiles turned his head while he felt at the back of his neck the heat from his biological mother disappearance. Shadows danced across the room's wall and all the show that they didn't see only last a second before it ended.

"Stiles!" And then came Derek's familiar growl. "What the hell was that? Who the hell was that?"

"Well... Derek, you just met my biological mother." Derek's eyes flashed red for a second, something that lately, since he became an alpha, Stiles started to recognize that that was a way to show how annoyed, angry or frustrated the werewolf was.

"Your biological mother." The incredulous tone was there, as usual. Every time Stiles did or said anything awesome Derek would look at him with an unbelievable expression and use that tone. And, obviously, if Stiles had an awesome mother Derek would think that this was too way out of the league for the poor teenager. "Who just disappeared in a flash of light."

"Yeah, about that..." He gave the wolf a weak smile. "Say Derek, what do you know about Greek mythology?" His only answer was an arched eyebrow from Derek's part.

"Greek mythology?" Stiles' smiled a big and mischievous smile, one that Derek didn't like one bit. He only knew Stiles for a few months, but was enough to know that when the teenager smiled like that, he was about to be slapped on the face with something big that will leave him gobsmacked.

"Sit here sour wolf..." Stiles patted the mattress beside where he was. "And let me tell you about Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, and how she likes to allure innocent men with her pretty smile and have awesomely smart babies with them."


	2. The nose knows the truth

**Summary: **Derek knew there was something different about Stiles the moment he saw the boy with Scott in the woods. But for him to be the son of a goddess was too much for his wolf.

**AN:** Okay, I changed the werewolf myth a little bit, or a lot. Actually, it was Zeus who cursed a king named Licaon because he served human meat in a dinner to the god. But in my mind, for some reason, I always thought that werewolves existed because of Artemis. It's a crazy theory that I have. So I put it in this fic just for the kicks.

* * *

**The nose knows the truth even if the brain doesn't catch up**

Derek knew there was something different about Stiles the moment he saw the boy with Scott in the woods. The wind blew and brought to the wolf's nose the teenager's scent. It was a mix of hormones, deodorant, and, strangely, books, metal and ozone. The books and the metal Derek could understand. The boy had a big nerd face, but the ozone? This one was very weird. But at that moment he had bigger and important things to worry about like his sister dead half body and the fact that the boy with Stiles smelled like wolf. Werewolf. So Derek packed all this information in some dark corner of his brain and went on with his life trying to figure out who was the new alpha.

Obviously and annoyingly, Stiles helped him along all the way with smart come backs, never ending babbling, putting the guilt of all murders over him and making Derek always throw the breakable human against a flat surface and growl at him. And now that he think about it, Stiles never got a bruise for this rough treatment. And he never smelled fear coming from the boy. Actually, every time he threatened Stiles, the teenager would squeak like a little girl, say some or another no sense, but he never felt fear. It was like he didn't have any self preservation instinct or knew that Derek wasn't a big threat. Stiles usually was afraid for others, but not for himself.

And now, after everything was over, after he had killed Peter, he discovered why. He went to Stiles house to talk to him about something that he forgot the moment he crossed the window and saw the pretty woman in the boy's bedroom. She had long, dark wavy hair and stormy eyes. But the thing that bristled his wolf fur was the fact that the woman hadn't a scent. Well, she had one, the only problem was that it wasn't human. She didn't smell like anything Derek ever smelled before but one kind of scent she had in common with Stiles: the ozone. Before he climbed on Stiles' house, Derek also heard a strange conversation that had his name in the middle of it, so no wonder why his wolf was growling to the strange woman when he entered the room.

And then, she was smiling, a very big, very like Stiles', smile and with a simple goodbye she started to glow. Derek's eyes hurt with the woman's glow, but he didn't turn because 1) an alpha never turn their back to a potential threat and 2) he wanted to see what would happen until Stiles screamed for him to close his eyes. Usually he would throw the boy against a wall and say that if he ever order him again he would rip out his throat with his teeth. But something in the teenager's tone and his instincts told him to close his eyes. What he did at the exact moment the glow became a bright light that faded after a few seconds, taking the woman with it.

"Stiles!" Derek growled partly because he was still surprised with what happened, partly because Stiles was keeping things from him and he hated to be kept in the dark. "What the hell was that? Who the hell was that?"

"Well... Derek, you just met my biological mother." Derek knew his eyes flashed alpha's red because for what he knew, Stiles mother had died when he was a kid. His wolf whined inside of him. His _mat_... Whatever, the boy lied to him.

"Your biological mother." He didn't want to put in his voice that incredulous tone, but until a few hours ago he thought that Stiles was a simple human. Okay, he ran with werewolves, but a human no less, even if he was a crazy one. "Who just disappeared in a flash of light." It was important to highlight this part. In the brief moment he saw the woman, Derek could see the similarities between Stiles and her. But he remembered very well that the teenager doesn't usually disappear in a flash of light. Not when Derek was looking.

"Yeah, about that..." Stiles gave the wolf a weak smile. "Say Derek, what do you know about Greek mythology?" Derek raised both of his eyebrows as an answer. He knew enough. Okay, he knew a lot. The werewolf myth came from the Greek mythology. Something about the goddess Artemis has given the lycanthropy curse as a gift to a follower who wanted to avenge his family death against a monster who was created because of the arrogance of one of Apollo's kids.

"Greek mythology?" He didn't doubt that Stiles knew enough too, or a lot, because the boy was like a human being Google. But when Stiles gave to Derek a big and mischievous smile he knew he was about to be slapped on the face with something big that would leave him gobsmacked.

"Sit here sour wolf..." Stiles patted the mattress beside where he was. "And let me tell you about Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, and how she likes to allure innocent men with her pretty smile and have awesomely smart babies with them."

And Stiles told him. Told how the Greek Gods still existed in the modern world, because they didn't disappear, only changed places when the center of power in the world changed too. So this was how Derek found that above the Empire State, a build that he visited a couple of times when he was living in New York, was located the Olympus. This was how the wolf found out that the legend about Artemis curse was real, that Gods, like in the ancient Greece, liked to have affairs with humans and have babies with them. Babies who are half human and half god. Like Stiles...

Derek jumped out of the bed when he reached this conclusion, getting a confused look from Stiles.

"You are a demigod." Stiles blinked repeatedly, like he wasn't understanding where this was coming from. But Derek, he was panicking. Stiles was a demigod, son of Athena. His _mat_... Whatever, was way above his league. Okay, he always thought that Stiles was way above his league because he was human, he was loyal, he was kind and even if he was annoying, he was still pure, untouched by the dark things in this world even if he ran with werewolves and occasionally was threatened by them (mostly by Derek) because Derek was emotionally constipate (thank you Kate 'Fucking' Argent). So this was why even if his wolf whined and scratched the door of his mind begging to be let out and claim what was his, Derek would shut him up and say a big fat no. Stiles was human, was breakable and did deserve so much better.

"Yeah, since I was born. So what?"

"If you were a demigod all this time... How come you fell so easily in Peter's hands?" Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek had to remember one of his not most brilliant moment, hadn't he?

"Didn't you hear the part where I said that I am Athena's son? She is a brilliant warrior, I'll give you that. Most of my siblings are like her on this. But me? I inherited the Stilinski's talent to stumble on air. So, obviously, I'm good at the thinking but not at the fighting thing."

"I have to go." Derek thought that he wasn't getting close to the window fast enough to escape because his heart was about to explode from his chest. The supernatural he could handle, piece of cake. But this was making his wolf have a syncope. Damn new alpha's power and his lack of control over it.

"Wait? What? Now you're afraid of me just because you found out that my mother is not like the others' mothers?" Basically, yes. But Derek would never say that. He wasn't having a breaking down because Stiles was a demigod. No way. He was freaking out because Stiles was too good for him. And he always knew that. Logically, he knew that, but his wolf still had hope. Hope that was crushed the moment that Stiles opened his mouth and talked about his mother.

"See you Stiles." Not really. Maybe it was better to get away for... Forever. Stiles had a big future on his way, if what he said was true. Demigods were the ones responsible for the society evolution. So Stiles was destined to do great things. And Derek was destined to be a sour wolf for the end of the time.

"Wait!" Stiles screamed when he saw Derek jump out of the window and disappear in the dark street in a blink of an eye. With a sigh he closed the window and let his body fall on the mattress. He wasn't stupid, never was. He was Athena's son and he realized on the ninth time that Derek pushed him against the wall that the wolf was too handsy for someone who doesn't liked to be touched. And the flashing eyes? They were a big give away too. So he called one of his siblings (of all the brothers and sisters he met at the camp, the Carlson twins, Ace and Cass, were the closest to him) asking for advice because Google can help until a certain level. But it was one of Aphrodite's daughter, Calla, who was dating Ace, that gave him the answer.

"The throwing, growling and threatening thing? He is marking you. His wolf thinks of you as his. And if he has emotional problems like you said, this the only way he knows how to show interest."

"Maiming me?"

"Think about puppies." And Stiles thought, the problem was that Derek was far away to be a puppy. Scott? This one yes, even before he became a werewolf. Those brown eyes and boyish face should be registered as a lethal weapon. But Derek? Derek's teeth, claws and hotness were a lethal weapon created to bring the end of the world, or the end of Stiles. "When they are playing it seems like they are hurting each other. All growling and biting. But they are not. They are showing affection." And Stiles laughed a lot and mocked his brother when the girl gave the phone back to him.

"How come she is the brain in this relationship?"

"Shut up!" And he hanged up on Stiles without a proper goodbye. But that was okay. Stiles was used to Ace and his antisocial way. But Calla's words got printed in his brain until this night when Derek discovered the truth about his parentage and ran away.

Now, as said before, Stiles was Athena's son, and he knew how to plan war strategies, how to divide and conquer, how to bring down crazy alphas werewolves. But he didn't have any idea how to break emotional walls. He needed more advice, and from a specialist. So he grabbed his cell phone and dialed. At the second ring the call was picked up.

"Calla told me about Derek." Not even a 'hi Stiles, how are the things?'. No, but that was what he loved about his sister.

"So what do you suggest Cass?"

"Hang on little brother, because when I'm finished that wolf will jump as high as you ask him to."


	3. Hell knows no fury

**Summary: **When Stiles first met Cassidy 'Cass' Carlson, she was putting fire on her twin brother's ass. So he was right to be afraid for Derek. Very afraid.

* * *

**Hell knows no fury like a plotting sister**

When Stiles first met Cassidy 'Cass' Carlson, she was putting fire on her twin brother's ass. I mean, real fire. That one it burns and leave marks. Stiles, an impressionable child and recently gifted with the knowledge that he was a demigod, at that time screamed and threw the first thing that he found to put the fire away. The first thing being Dionysus' coke that he grabbed from the god's hands himself. Stiles act rendered half of the camp speechless and got to himself a person to bully him in all the summers that he spent in the half-blood camp. So, Mr. Harris and his offenses to his intelligence? Piece of cake to deal with when Stiles had to go against a god every freaking summer.

But nothing, and I say _nothing_, is ever comparable to what is Cass with a plot in mind and a thirst to do justice with her own bare hands. Okay, Stiles was exaggerating again, or as always and maybe he was more Apollo's son with all his dramatic talent than Athena's. But anyway, when Stiles called his sister asking for help and had as an answer something like: "Hang on little brother, because when I'm finished that wolf will jump as high as you ask him to." he knew that something big was about to happen. Something that would make him get what he wanted or scar poor Derek for life.

So it wasn't a big surprise when Monday came and the last bell ringed across the Beacon Hills High School's facilities, making everybody scurry to leave the hell out of there and with some students stopping to look at the strange girl sitting on the hood of a black 1969 Camaro wearing torn jeans, an old t-shirt, old All Stars, with long black and wavy hair and storm gray eyes. Stiles eyes almost went out of its socks when he opened the school's door to see the chubby and small form of his one year older sister waiting for him in the parking lot. Some cheerleaders passed by her, giving to Cass a stink eye because of her out of standard anorexic supermodel body, messy hair, faded clothes and chipped nail polish. Some jocks looked longer at her because Cass wasn't the futile teenager boy's dream girl, but there was something in her intense eyes and too pretty face that caught anyone's attention.

"Look longer and your eyes will fall out of your socks pretty boy." She said to one of the jocks, blinking an eye to him and making the boy blush and stammer something before he turned and left under his friend's laughs. "And just for you to know..." She pointed at the cheerleaders. "I'm not over weighted. I only have more of me to be loved and my boyfriend like very much." And man Stiles wanted to laugh when he heard Cass' sharp tongue dismissing the girls who were still giving her the stink eyes. They probably didn't believe the boyfriend story, what would bite them back in the ass if one day they meet him. Joshua Spencer was a dream come true for any girl. Being Apollo's son usually makes the boys a teenager girl's dream. And Joshua proved many times that he liked his girl with a good brain, not a good body.

"Stiles!" Cass screamed when she saw the boy on the school's entry stairs, jumping out off the car and running to him. Stiles braced himself because Cass could be a petite woman, but she was the best wrestling fighter in the Athena's cabin, so she knew how to take down a grown up man. So a scrawny teen like him would be nothing for her.

"Dude, who is she?" Stiles turned, while Cass was crushing him in her hug, to look at Scott's confused expression.

"Dude..." She mocked Scott's tone. "I'm his sister." McCall's expression became more confused and Stiles worried that Cass with her big mouth and no sense attitude fried his best friend's brain. Scott's mind could only process one thing at the time, so that was the reason (at least it was the conclusion that Stiles reached after he was dumped for the ninth time by Scott for Allison) that his friend was so obsessed with the hunter's daughter.

"You don't have a sister." Was Scott's answer and Stiles rolled his eyes. He had a lot of sisters and brothers, but the other boy didn't know that. It would be a long story to be told and if Derek – the impenetrable brick wall – reacted the way he did, Scott would freak out of proportion with the truth.

"If you look closer, they do look alike. Both are nerdy and losers." Cass storm gray eyes zeroed on Lydia who lately was walking with their group because after Peter's attack and her brief 'vacation' in the hospital, people were all avoiding her. It didn't help that recently she had a break down in the middle of the class.

"Who the fuck are you?" Cass let go of Stiles to glare at Lydia. Her language already made Athena herself visit the half-blood camp to reprimand her daughter. The goddess couldn't understand how Cass, being the daughter of a brilliant college professor and researcher, could be so... Cass. There wasn't any other definition that matched the girl. Lydia returned Cass' glare and Stiles had the sensation that they were measuring each other's worth. After a minute with the two girls looking at each other, Cass seemed to found what she was looking for and gave to Lydia a big smile. "So, are you aware of Stiles' situation?"

"The one that he has an ex-murder accused with a puppy love for him and who is hot as hell, what makes me think how a loser like Stiles was able to catch that sin on legs attention?"

"I like you redhead. So you gonna help me with my plan." Lydia's green eyes glowed like a damn Christmas' tree when she heard what Cass said and Stiles gulped. His sister was crazy and Lydia always has been his private goddess. If the Olympus was opening a spot for new deities, Lydia would be the perfect candidate. She was a mix of Aphrodite's beauty, Artemis' fierceness and Athena's intelligence. She was a force to be reckoned. And now she was joining forces with Cass. The world was about to end.

"What do you have in mind?" Lydia intertwined her arm with Cass', guiding the shorter girl to the 1969 Camaro, with both starting to whisper under their breath something or another.

"See you later Stiles!" Cass screamed over her shoulder at the same time she opened the car's door and Lydia and her got inside the vehicle that left the parking lot with a screech of its tires.

"But... Dude..." Stiles turned again to see that Scott still had his standard confused expression. "You don't have a sister." The demigod rolled his eyes and patted his best friend's shoulder in a comforting gesture. If Cass presence had broke Scott, Stiles was afraid of what her plan would do with Derek. Scared, he got his cell phone out of his backpack and rapidly dialed his sister number.

"You better get me a still hot on legs sour wolf Cassidy, not a mass of babbling incoherent things." Because he knew his sister well enough to know that after the Cassidy storm has passed, nothing would be left behind to tell the story. The girl only answer was a long laugh.

"Don't worry little brother. I'll not break him... much."

"Cassidy!"

"But I have to know..." A pause and Stiles' heart jumped in his chest because of her serious tone. "Would you like me to give him to you in a collar or in a cage?" She laughed again and he could hear Lydia's laugh echoing with his sister's.

"Fuck you!" He screamed to the phone and hang up on her face.

"Dude, seriously, sister?"

"Really Scott?" Stiles snorted. "Look! There is Allison!" He pointed to somewhere behind the other boy and the reaction was instantly. Scott's eyes went large and he turned with a big grin on his face, like a damn puppy who just found out that his favorite person was back in the city.

"Where?" Stiles knew he was being cruel, but it was the only way he found to escape Scott's inquiry. He had other things to worry right now, like the fact that Derek was so screwed and it wasn't even in a good way. Damn.


	4. Smile, babies unicorns, confessions

**Summary: **Cassidy's plan was simple and beautiful and Stiles used this opportunity to clear some things with Derek. Because, really, the werewolf was too old to live in an eternal teenage drama.

**AN: **Once I read in the Twitter that "every time Tyler Hoechlin smile an Unicorn is born" and I couldn't agree more. So I had to use this reference in this piece. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Smiles, babies unicorns, confessions and deadlines**

"This? This is your brilliant idea?" Stiles said at the same time Cass closed the shackles around his wrists. At his feet, a passed out Derek was starting to moan, showing to the siblings that the werewolf was one minute to wake up and would probably be pissed. Stiles was pissed with his throbbing temple and magical shackles attached to the abandoned train station's ground keeping him in place. As for Derek? The good and old circle of mountain ash was doing the job.

"I talked to Lydia..." Cassidy said while checking if the shackles were well shut and if the magical inscriptions were doing the job. It was, perfectly. Obviously that she could have captured Stiles with a simple handcuff. The problem was that he was a demigod, he was stronger than a simple mortal and he was Athena's son. A handcuff wouldn't keep Stiles in place more than two minutes. The boy was good with scape routes and plans. He helped them in the war against Kronos planning ways to evacuate the Olympus if anything went wrong. "And we reached an agreement that the old way of trapping you two together would work better than any other plan."

"You got this idea from Lydia or the yaoi fanfictions you love so much to read in Annabeth's computer?" Cass blushed and stepped back from Stiles and the circle because Derek was now twitching. Catch the werewolf wasn't so hard as she thought. Because, technically, he was a monster and she was fighting this kind since she was ten. So a surprise attack and a well placed blow solved the problem. Catch Stiles was harder than that.

Everybody in Beacon Hills High School, even that dumb boy who said to be Stiles best friend, thought that the young Stilinski was only skittish and clumsy. On the second thing they were right. Stiles was clumsy, but he still was a warrior. That was the reason why he was so skittish. It was the ADHD making him always alert to any attack. So Cassidy attacked him, they fought and finally with a blow she put him out.

"Talking always solve problems." She smile at him and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"If he doesn't kill me first." A groan caught the siblings' attention and their eyes went to Derek who was now rolling over the ground inside the mountain ash circle and pushing himself up with both hands.

"Stiles?" Forest green eyes blinked at the boy in front of him, going to the heavy shackles on the teenager's wrists, and the wolf growled. Cassidy beamed. It was so easy to provoke Derek and he was already proving he cared only by growling while seeing Stiles' situation.

"Well, it started better than I hoped." Derek's eyes weren't forest green anymore, but alpha's red when he turned to glare at Cass.

"Who are you?" He growled, showing his fangs and stepping closer to the girl only to be pushed back when he met the invisible barrier formed by the mountain ash. Cassidy gave the werewolf a big and not innocent smile and Stiles sighed.

"I am Stiles' big sister." She declared imperiously and Derek frowned. As Stiles was getting used to the werewolf lack of words and lot of frowns he was able to read on the man's face the question: 'sister? What sister?'.

"You are an only child Stilinski." Derek growled to the boy and Stiles sighed again.

"From my father's side yes. She's from my mother's side." His answer seemed like a slap on Derek's face. Because Stiles' mother was a reminder of what he was, who he was. And this reminder made Derek's fang disappear immediately as also the red eyes.

"Well, now that we cleared this situation, I'll be back in two hours to see the progress."

"Wait, what?" Stiles screamed when he saw Cassidy going to her old Camaro.

"I have a date." She explained.

"Date? What date? With who? Joshua is in the town too?" Cass laughed.

"No. A date with Lydia. We have to plan."

"Plan what?"

"Plan another plan in case this one doesn't work." She opened the car's door, gave a big smile to a pissed of Stiles and a stunned Derek, got in and drove off of the train station. Stiles let out a curse in Greek when he saw the car disappear through the door and turned with an embarrassed smile to Derek.

"So, would I be asking too much to try to let me out?" He asked and raised his wrists to show the man the shackles. Derek blinked, and blinked, like he was trying to make his brain start to work again and Stiles groaned. "Really Hale, now is not the time for you to have a break down." This seemed to snap Derek out of his confusion.

"I can't. The metal was bathed in wolfsbane." How did he know... Oh, right, big nose (not really, it was slim, small and very pretty. And you are losing the focus here Stiles) capable to smell everything.

"Oh! What do I smell like?" He asked, changing the subject so abruptly that Derek felt like he was inside a spinning roller coaster.

"What?"

"Monsters say that demigods have a very distinct smell..."

"Monsters?"

"Yeah."

"_Monsters_?" Derek repeated and Stiles realized that he wanted the boy to elaborate. Wow, it was the first time that the werewolf wanted Stiles to talk instead to shut up.

"Mythological Greek monsters who actually exist in this time, because if the Greek Gods are real, why not them? And they like to chase and kill demigods. It's a little annoying, because I have to wake up every morning hoping that there won't be a monster waiting for me at the school. How do you thing I got the fame of being a weird and a loser? Try to fight of a monster during gym class and make it pass like I'm having a stroke instead of killing a big and fangy thing. I'm telling you, the Fog is a big help to keep the secret, but it likes to destroy reputations. But lately I'm not having this problem because..."

"There are monsters in this city?" Derek interrupted him with large eyes and pale face. Stiles fights? He fights ancient Greek monsters? Derek new about them. Mythology was something he was always fascinated with since he was a little boy and his mother was a college professor who liked to study old and mythical things. So he knew what the boy was talking about and his wolf didn't like the idea of Stiles fighting Minotaurs, Harpies, Gorgons and whatever.

"Beside the very obvious one?" Stiles gave the werewolf a long and accusatory look and Derek glared at him. "Yes. But lately, since you came back to the city they are not appearing anymore. I don't know if they lost track of my scent..."

"You don't smell strongly like you anymore."

"What?"

"When I met you, you smelled like old books, metal and ozone. Ozone is not the kind of smell common in humans. Actually, you don't smell it in humans. So I knew something was wrong with you. Now you smell a little bit of ozone and a lot of wolves."

"So run with werewolves have its advantages. Finally! Because I'll tell you buddy, I was freak tired of always getting the worse end in this bargain..."

"Stiles."

"And okay, I'm a demigod, I'm stronger than a mortal, can endure some blows better than a mortal and I'm awesome like that, but I still bruise and bruises hurt and..."

"Stiles."

"And I don't like to see the look on my dad's face every time I go back to the house banged up like I just fought a Chimera and lost and..."

"STILES!"

"What?"

"Why your sister shackled you up and trapped us inside a mountain ash circle?"

"She thought we needed to talk."

"And why the shackles?"

"Well, mountain ash doesn't work in trapping demigods. Magical shackles do." Derek didn't like it. His wolf didn't like the fact that his_mat..._Whatever, was shackled.

"And why did she think it was a good idea to trap us?"

"Well, Derek, unfortunately I know this wolf, you know?" Stiles began with a tone that Derek didn't like. It was a sarcastic tone, the one the boy used to dress the werewolf down. "He's tall, dark, handsome..." Derek arched an eyebrow on the handsome part. "Yes, he's handsome, sexy as hell, a little broody for my taste but I always liked a good challenge. So, anyway. I know this wolf, werewolf actually, who with a look makes me tremble on my knees, my heart skip a beat and little Stiles jump to attention. And this is only the physical reactions." Derek's heart started to beat frantically in his chest while listening to Stiles' babble. His presence caused all those things in his _mat..._ Whatever, and his wolf was proud of this. "Let me tell you about the emotional reaction. He makes me want to know more about him, to make him smile, because I saw him smile once and it was beautiful, babies unicorns could born from that smile alone. And I would know, I saw unicorns once and they are the most beautiful creatures I ever seen, like this sour wolf..."

"Stiles, I'm not beautiful..."

"Shut up. Did I say that I was talking about you?" Stiles arched his eyebrows, challenging him, but Derek knew better. He knew he was the man who Stiles was describing. Unfortunately, he wasn't that man at the same time. He was broken, he had a too dark soul to be anything close to what Stiles was saying. Stiles, on the other hand, he was beautiful, inside and outside. He was loyal, smart, friendly, fierce, he was the one who babies unicorns would born with only a smile coming from him. Not Derek, never Derek.

"Anyway, and I know he's a little bit traumatized, or a lot, because a bitch from his past used him, hurt him and destroyed all the good things he had, but he has to know that it wasn't his fault." It was, it was all Derek's fault.

His naivety, his weakness, his stubbornness to not listen his family when they said that something was wrong with Kate was his undoing. Because if he did, they would be alive today. Peter wouldn't have gone crazy, wouldn't have killed Laura, what forced Derek to kill him. Because it was hard, despite what everyone thought, it was hard. Because Peter wasn't always a drive by grief mad. He was the funny uncle who used to bring sweets before the dinner to him, who taught him to hunt in the full moon, who spoke to him about boys and girls and made fun of him about it. Everybody saw Peter like a crazy psychopath, but didn't stop to think that he had a mate and cubs who died on the fire because of Kate. He had his reasons, even if those reasons made him kill Derek's sister.

"Derek..." Stiles stepped closer and raised an arm, like he was about to touch him, but remembered that the shackles were coated with wolfsbane and aborted the action in the middle. "You have to forgive yourself and start to live again. To love again. And I would like very much that your chosen one is me."

"It's not that easy."

"Why not?"

"You are..." Derek gulped. Even if Stiles was a simple mortal, it would be hard. He was so... perfect in Derek's eyes that he was afraid to touch him, broke him with all his darkness and insecurities. Because even if outside Derek seemed to be an impenetrable wall of confidence and power, inside his walls were made by sand, capable to come down with a single breeze.

"A demigod? That's your problem?" Stiles snorted. "Because my mother is Athena you think I'm not good enough..."

"You are good enough. That's the problem. You are too good for me." His admission was met with silence from Stiles' part, what was never good.

"If this shackles didn't have wolfsbane and if I didn't care so much for you I would beat you to a bloody pulp. And don't look at me like that. I can beat you to a bloody pulp with my bare hands. If I never did it before was because I was so ingrained with the idea to keep my heritage a secret that sometimes I forget that I can kick your werewolf fine ass."

"Stiles..." Derek sighed, rolling his eyes.

"No Stiles me, Derek Hale. I am human, even if half of me is divine, I am a human with needs, with a heart, who fall in love and fall in love hard. Because I'm half god and for us love is a serious thing. Because we never know if we will live to see another day we take everything serious, we enjoy everything at its peak. And I love you your stupid sour wolf and I don't give a damn if your emotionally constipated heart think you're not good enough for me. Because I think you are good enough for me and I'll keep trying until you..." But anything Stiles had to say after was swallowed by Derek's lips over his. Derek's very demanding lips which were devouring Stiles' like he was a gallon of water found after a long day of walk in the desert.

"You talk too much." Derek said after they parted for air.

"I will talk until I convince you that this is right. We are right."

"Stiles, it's not so easy."

"I know it's not. I'm not asking for a ring and a promise of happily ever after. I'm just asking for a chance."

"I know. And also, you are too young."

"Almost seventeen."

"Stiles..."

"I'm not asking for us to jump on bed and have wild hot sex. I would like very much if that happen, but I'm still not prepared for this and for know I'm content with mind blowing kisses."

"Stiles..."

"Please Derek." It was the pleading tone, the shining eyes and the sad expression that broke all Derek's resolve and admit that he was incapable to deny his _mat..._His _mate_ anything. Because he wanted, not only the wolf whining inside him trying to reach the boy and comfort him, but his human side also wanted to feel the love, to feel the warm, to feel Stiles in his arms. He wanted so much it hurt. And he knew if he said no Stiles would keep fighting, would pursuit him until the end of the world, until Derek give in. And Derek wanted to give in so much.

"Eighteen."

"What?"

"We have to wait until you are eighteen." Stiles wanted to scream. When he thought he finally made a crack in Derek's wall, the man came with that.

"It's one year and a half."

"I know."

"It's this some kind of a test? You are testing me, trying to know if my feelings are real. If I'm capable to wait, so my love is true, is that it?"

Derek didn't say anything, partly because Stiles was right. The boy was his mate, his wolf chose him and this choice would remain forever in Derek's heart. But Stiles wasn't obligated to chose Derek. He wasn't attached to him because of an old and annoying magical instinct. So if in a year and a half Stiles is still in love with Derek, the werewolf would finally kick all his insecurities in the ass and embrace the boy with all his heart and soul.

"Alright then." It was too easy, Derek realized when he saw the glint in Stiles' eyes and the way the warm brown orbs got darker than usual. "Brace yourself Derek Hale, because when the clock hit midnight at my eighteen birthday, _you will be mine_." The promise made a shiver of pleasure run down Derek's body and he barely could wait for the day to come. But until then...

"I remembered something from the Greek mythology. It said that Athena swore to be a maiden for the eternity. So how..." Derek pointed to Stiles who blushed beautifully.

"Well, you do know that my mother was born from Zeus' thoughts, right?"

"Yeah."

"That's it."

"What?"

"Her kids also were born from her thoughts."

"But you have a father..."

"Yes, well, she usually fall in love with smart, fierce and loyal men and they have a brief relationship that ends..." Stiles flushed a little more. "You really wanna know how my biological mother is a mind-rape goddess who likes to produce babies during her lovers' wet dreams?" Derek cringed.

"No."

"Thanks."

One year and a half. That was what Stiles had to wait. It was okay, contrary to popular belief, he was patient. And when the time comes Derek wouldn't even know what hit him. And believe, Stiles will hit him, hard.


	5. Post Script Part I

**Summary: **The Alpha Pack is in the town, but this battle Derek will have to fight alone, because Stiles has his own war to fight. One against the Mother Earth. So this is not a goodbye, is only a farewell. At least Stiles hope.

* * *

**Post Script**

**Part I**

It was at the night before the boy's seventeen birthday that Derek found Stiles packing a duffel bag in the dimly lit room.

"I thought that that said camp you talked about only started next week."

It was an improvement of how much Stiles was used to Derek sudden appearance in his room that he didn't even jump at the werewolf's voice. Stiles stopped in the middle of putting what seemed to be a short knife inside the bag and turned with a sigh to face Derek. The man didn't like the expression on the teenager's face when he looked at him.

"Stiles?"

"Promise me something, Derek?" He asked and kept quiet after that, waiting for Derek's answer.

"Yes."

"You will take care of my dad, okay? Don't let him eat too much fast food and things like that..."

"Stiles..." Derek wasn't liking the route which that conversation was taking. Something in Stiles' voice was saying that this was a farewell, almost a goodbye, that Stiles was going to that camp to probably never come back. "What is going on?" He took a step further into the room and Stiles sighed.

"Chiron sent a War Cry." In the last months Stiles told Derek a little bit more about his life at the Camp Half-Blood, about his siblings, the gods, the things he learned in the years he spent in the camp, but Derek could detect the missing parts hiding between the lines in some stories. Like Stiles was telling him things with a PG-13 edition. "It's a calling for all the demigods to go to the camp because we are about to go to war."

Derek didn't like to hear this one bit. What does he mean by war? Like the Afghanistan war? Something like that? That would be impossible. Stiles was too young to go into the army and in the boy's case a war, a battle, or any kind of fight always involve something supernatural.

"The demigods aren't obligated to answer the Cry." So don't, was Derek's thought. "But the last time a War Cry was sent, Kronos was coming back from the death and on step closer to bring down the Olympus." Come again?

"Kronos? The Titan? The one who was killed by Zeus?"

"Do you know another one in the Greek mythology? And he wasn't exactly killed, only temporary dismembered by Zeus."

"Stiles." Derek admonished him.

"You must remember, after all you were living in New York at the time when the war exploded." Derek didn't remember a gods and demigods against titans' war. He remembered a storm approaching New York at the time, to have fallen sleep in his car in the middle of the morning rush and wake up hours later in the same place without any remembrance of what happened. The other people around him didn't seem to notice that something very wrong just happened and so Derek pushed this weird occurrence to the back of his mind. At the time he was more worried to hurry to Beacon Hills because his sister wasn't answering any of his calls.

"I knew something weird was happening, but it was at the same time Laura disappeared, so..." Silence followed his answer.

"Now it's not the titans, but something worse."

"How bad?"

"Very bad. The kind of it can be the end of the human race and the gods bad." Derek's heart skipped a beat. And here he was thinking that the alpha pack that just arrived in the city and wasn't making any move, putting all the Hale pack on high alert, was bad.

"And you have to go." Stiles sighed, having heard the pleading tone hiding in Derek's voice. They had got so far in their relationship. Not the kind of steamy sex and mind blowing kiss far, but the kind of heart to heart conversations and small reassuring touches and big smiles far.

"I _need_ to go. They need me." More silence.

"I _need_ you too." Derek said minutes later in a broken voice and Stiles let go of his bag and with two steps crossed the space between them, circled Derek's neck with his arm and pulled the werewolf's bigger body against his.

"You gonna be okay, trust me." He whispered against the warm skin of Derek's neck while the man circled Stiles' waist and pressed him closer to his body. The wolf didn't like the idea of his mate going to a dangerous place, putting himself in the harm's way. But Stiles was destined to bigger things. He was a demigod, a guardian of this world. The one who protects the society and help it evolve. Even if Derek wanted to hold him in his hands and keep Stiles safe, he couldn't. He knew that something big was coming for both of them and they will have to face it apart. Fight their own battle far away from each other and without the other support.

They pulled apart and Derek gave Stiles a smile that made the boy's heart jump. It wasn't the first time the wolf smiled to him, but the same was so rare that Stiles was glad that his farewell gift was it.

A horn sounded outside the house, breaking the night's silence, and Stiles grabbed his duffel bag and threw it over his shoulder.

"Here." He said, taking out the leather necklace with four beads, one for each previous year he spent at the camp, and gave it to Derek. "I'll be back to get it from you."

"You better." Derek answered, putting the necklace in his jacket's pocket. "And Stiles!" He called when the boy was already at the bedroom's door. "Don't do anything stupid." The teenager smiled and said before he left:

"Who? Me?"

Leaving Derek's last memory of Stiles that smile and a pray for the gods to take care of his mate


	6. Post Script Part II

**Part II**

Derek missed Stiles, horribly.

He missed him when the Alpha Pack finally came out of the closet, no pun intended, and put the cards on the table. They weren't in Beacon Hills to cause war. Actually they went there to verify the new alpha, Derek Hale, and warn them about the oncoming war against the hunters whose leader was a crazy Gerard Argent. The news made everyone groan and ask themselves why the man didn't die. After all, he spilled his guts after the bite, literally. Until Dr. Deaton said that something very wrong was happening on the other side. Apparently the death was refusing to stay dead. And he said that giving a look to Peter and another to Derek.

Derek missed Stiles because he lost the boy who was his planner and his most loyal fighter. The Hale pack was having problems with trust. No wonder. Erica and Boyd came back only because the Alpha Pack brought them back by their hair. Literally in Erica's case, not so literally on Boyd's. Scott was still stubborn like a mule, even worse now that he broke up with Allison and for some reason his best friend had to go to a stupid camp and left him behind alone to deal with all these problems. Derek wanted the break something, preferably Scott, when he heard the boy moaning those complains. Stiles was out there risking his life trying to keep the world as they know it and all that McCall was able to do was care for himself only. It was in these moments that Peter would roll his eyes and make an expression that clearly said: "I'm regretting very much to have bitten him".

Derek missed Stiles until one day, after the third week since the boy's departure, in the middle of the night, a small rainbow appeared out of nowhere in front of Derek and an used napkin from a fast-food restaurant that he never heard about came through the rainbow. It was the most weird thing the werewolf saw in his life until he recognized the handwriting in the wrinkled paper.

_Hey there. In case you are wondering, what you just saw was an Iris' message. Usually we use this as a supernatural phone call, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. So I'm writing to say that I'm alive and well, I'm inside of a big ship crossing the Atlantic now to Greece. Gaia is planning to attack the original Olympus. So, cross your fingers and wish me luck._

_PS: I appreciate you._

After that Derek lived everyday to prepare himself for the war between werewolves and hunters and to wait for another message from Stiles. On the sixth week since Stiles' departure, after an ambush in the warehouse's district, the pack was back in the old Hale house and Derek was busy hiding in his burned old room, asking himself what went wrong. Isaac almost died that night, Peter was worse than ever pointing all his mistakes and the other alphas were looking at him with disappointment in their eyes. And then a rainbow appeared in the air and spilled a tourist guide with a message in the margin.

_In Athens. Did you know that I have siblings from the roman side? Yeah, apparently there are two kinds of half-bloods: the ones born from the god's Greek personality and the ones born from the god's roman personality. They are kind of annoying. Thinking that they are a big thing just because Rome was a big empire once. Yeah, like zillion years ago. Gotta go._

_PS: I care about you._

One of the alphas died in battle that night and a surprise almost caused Derek a heart attack: Chris Argent came to them offering an alliance. Scott beamed when he saw he was going to fight side by side with Allison. Erica and Boyd growled when they saw the girl. Allison sent on Derek's way a nasty glare but didn't say anything. And for a while everybody look at each other without knowing what to do or what to say.

"Where is Stiles?" Curiously the question came from Chris' mouth.

"Stiles is at the summer camp." Scott answered.

"Summer camp? There is a war going on and he went to a summer camp? Why?" Chris said in an incredulous tone. He knew the Sheriff's son well enough to know that Stiles would never go away in the middle of a fight and leave his friends to fend for themselves. He was stupidly loyal like that.

"I've been asking myself the same thing the last eight weeks." Peter answered, throwing a glance in Derek's direction. The man knew something big was going on and he wasn't even talking about the dysfunctional relationship between his nephew and the other boy. He knew Stiles wouldn't leave them like that, not without a good explanation. As he also knew that with a battle going on, Derek would want to keep his mate under his radar for protection.

"What are your plans about Gerard?" Derek interrupted before questions started to rain over him about Stiles.

That night, after some deals be sealed, he received another message. This time it was written in a postcard.

_Cassidy almost died today. Joshua almost went crazy when he saw her on the battle field bleeding because of a stomach wound. I never saw him shoot so many arrows in one time. And in case you are wondering, I've got some scratches and bruises, but I'm okay. It won't be easy, Derek. I'm feeling it. It wasn't like with the titans. This giants created by Gaia can only be defeated if the gods and demigods fight together. But some of the gods are too proud to ask for help. My mother is trying to put some sense in their minds and until now only Aphrodite (yeah, I know, it was shocking for me too) and Poseidon are in the camp preparing for the war. I would ask how are the things there, but is not like you can answer back._

_You know, sometimes I dream about you. I dream that the world is in peace, finally, and I'm with you and the pack on the front porch of the Hale's house. The funny thing is that the house is not burned down anymore. It's big, white and cozy, it's a home. And I don't know if it's just a dream or a premonition. I do hope that is the second._

_PS: I adore you_.

Derek keeps the messages in a wood box he bought in the city. Keep them always close to him and in a hiding place. Because it was them that give him strength to keep fighting. To keep strong and steady. Them and the leather necklace with four beads which Stiles said he would return to get it back.

Seventeen weeks passed since Stiles' departure. The hunters were closing in on the wolves. Gerard was promoting a carnage while feeding the Council with lies and plotting their demise. Chris was trying to fight back recruiting hunters who agreed that the old Argent was mad while the alphas were trying to bring fellows werewolves to the battle. A battle that was becoming harder and harder to hide from the humans. Also, parallel to all this, Derek was keeping a close watch to the international news about earthquakes, storms, sea quake and other things happening in the Mediterranean, especially in Greece, and he knew it was the war against Gaia that was making such a mess.

For six weeks he didn't receive any news from Stiles, what made the wolf restless and Derek almost lose his focus in some fights. Chris was saying that Gerard was planning the grand finale for a couple of days and that they should be prepared. Packs around the country answered the Alpha's call and hunters came to aid Chris. The Council was starting to doubt Gerard's true intentions and they were one step closer to win or lose.

On the night before the final battle, Derek got another message from Stiles. One written in an old piece of parchment.

_Tomorrow is the day. I feel it in my bones. My mother finally put some sense in the other gods' head. Every god will be leading a squad with their children in it (except for Poseidon, Zeus and Hades, they will take other gods' children with them too). My mother talked to me earlier, she said she was very proud. I felt weird. Felt warm. I never had this kind of relationship with Athena. In my mind, Bianca Stilinski is and always will be my beloved mother. But this night I felt pleased to know she was proud of me._

_I wished to say that everything will be all right, that soon I'll be back home, but I'm Athena's son, be logical and a thinker are my qualities. The emotional part is the Stilinski's genes. I may survive tomorrow. I may not. But I'll try, I'll try with all my might to come back. And you know me, when I put something in my head I won't rest until I get it, right? So this letter is not a goodbye. It's just a reminder that you won't get ride of me so easily, okay?_

_PS: I like you._

Gerard's death wasn't pretty. It was bloody, messy and when Chris shot the last bullet in his head, Derek could swear he saw a big black shadow loom over the man and sweep his soul away. The earth seemed to tremble when Gerard's dead body met the ground and others hunters following him would keep fighting if the Council hadn't stepped in (finally getting out of their pedestal) and started to make amends and clean the mess. So, with his war finally over, Derek didn't have anything else to busy his mind and take it away from the fact that the news coming from the Mediterranean weren't good. Also he didn't get any other message from Stiles since the last one five weeks ago.

"If you are here looking for news, I'm just in the dark as you." Was the first thing that came out of the Sheriff's mouth when the man opened the door and saw Derek Hale on his door step. He wasn't stupid, he knew what kind of relationship Stiles was having with the man, even if the boy believed he was being very stealth. "But if you want to worry together." He took a step back in a silent invitation and Derek got in the house, seeing that the TV was on in the living room in an international new's channel.

So worry, visit the Sheriff for news and re-read the letters were anything Derek was able to do until Peter came to him and put him out of his misery.

"You know" It was a statement of how deep Derek was when he didn't even hear his uncle's approach. "maybe you should follow the boy's suggestion."

"What?" Peter pointed to the last lines on the letter he was reading over Derek's shoulder. The younger man knew he should be pissed with this invasion of his privacy, but he was too tired to start an argument right now.

"Make his dream come true." Was the only thing that Peter said before he turned and left Derek alone with his thoughts. Hale read the letter again and finally understood his uncle's enigmatic words.

Two days later a constructor was contacted and the plans for the Hale's house renovation started.

Three weeks later the news was that the weird natural phenomenon that was over the Mediterranean finally ended. Derek and John looked at the same time to the front door, like hoping that the same would open in that moment to let pass a smiling Stiles. But after four minutes of tense silence, it didn't happen. Nothing happened for weeks. The summer break was over for months, the school started and questions were being made. Where was Stiles? Scott was calling the Sheriff daily and only stopped when Derek ordered him to. Since this day, everyone in the pack knew that the alpha was hiding something. Knew that he knew the truth. But didn't ask anything in fear of having their throats ripped out. Stiles was a delicate subject inside the Hale pack.

The Hale's house rebuilding kept going. The idea was to make the place the same as it was before but with more scape routes and a very high tech security system. Derek let the pack paint the rooms as a way to bring them together, to form a tighter bond. Lydia did the most inside decoration and Peter had a moment of speechless surprise when the young girl bought furniture that were suspiciously like the ones burned years ago.

They celebrated Christmas in the new Hale's house and on New Year, Isaac, Boyd and Jackson lighted some fireworks while they sang traditional songs and made their wishes at midnight.

"What is your wish?" Allison asked, sitting beside Derek in the backyard. She came to peace with what happened to her mother, understood that Derek had to do what he had to do. As also understood that it was most Gerard's fault and her own mother's. Gerard poisoned their family and Victoria was too proud. She preferred to die than live as a werewolf. She despised them so much that she only brought her own destruction. Her father had said once that at one time he wasn't able to recognize anymore the woman for whom he fell in love with and married.

"You know what my wish is."

"Derek... Where is Stiles?" He was asking himself the same question everyday. The news from Greece said that everything was back to normal. So why Stiles didn't come back home? He wasn't dead. Derek would be the first to know. He would feel his mate dying wouldn't he? Besides, somebody would be kind enough to inform them if Stiles had died in battle.

"Safe... I hope." He answered at the same time another firework exploded above the house.

Spring break came and went without news and Derek knew that the only thing keeping the Sheriff sane was the absence of any message saying that Stiles was dead.

"I pray for his mother, his biological mother, for any sign. But not even her is answering me." John confessed one morning on the breakfast table. Keep company to the Sheriff became part of Derek's routine.

"He is fine."

"Do you think that?"

"I believe that."

But it was at the night before Stiles' eighteen birthday that he finally got his answer. A rainbow appeared in Derek's knew room, waking the werewolf immediately, and a single piece of paper came through the light with only one phrase written in it:

_PS: I love you_.

And then he heard. The steady heart beat, the light steps, a _thud_ coming from the other side of his door and the same opening a second later, letting the light hall enter the room for a minute while a figure passed by the threshold, closing the door right after. The scent that hit Derek's nose was of blood and tiredness. But under it there was the metal, the books, the ozone. The smell of home, the smell of...

"Stiles..." Derek whispered while he felt the mattress dip under the new weight and the visitor's body crawl over him, partly lit by the crescent moon light pouring in the room through the windows.

"Look." Stiles' rough voice reached Derek's ears while the boy's head turned a little in the bedside table's direction where a digital clock was showing that it was 11:59 pm and 50 seconds. "Ten, nine, eight..." He started the countdown.

"Seven, six, five..." Derek keep going, almost breathless to see Stiles so close to him, with his face inches from Derek's face. One breath apart from the kiss the werewolf was waiting to give to his mate for a year.

"Four, three, two, one." The clock struck midnight. "Eighteen years. I waited, as promised. So, where is my gift?" Derek smiled. So big and so bright that Stiles almost saw a mama unicorn giving birth to a baby unicorn at that moment.

"Happy birthday Stiles." Stiles smiled back and closed his fists on Derek's shirt, pulling the wolf against his body.

"Shut up and kiss me Sourwolf."

And Derek obeyed, laughing all the way to Stiles' lips.

**End**


	7. The goddess is out of the bag and dating

**Summary:** Nothing is more traumatizing to a teenager than discover that his mother is dating his teacher, it doesn't matter if the pack just found out he is a demigod.

* * *

**The goddess is out of the bag and dating the Chemistry teacher**

The first time Stiles saw them, he was in a diner with Lydia and Danny, putting up to date everything he missed in the last year and trying to avoid the inquiring faces of his friends asking him how come he was a senior like them if he lost a whole school year.

Well, it wasn't like Stiles could tell them he was actually so smart that he could have graduated from high school when he was only ten years old, but decided against it because Scott would be eaten alive without him. Besides, he wanted to live the high school drama all teenagers are obligated to suffer to build their character.

Anyway, the first time he saw them it was the first week in a new school semester and he was in the diner with Danny and Lydia, ignoring their talking and looking beyond the window to the diner's parking lot when he saw it.

He saw professor Harris walking down the street with his arm around the waist of a beautiful brunette with a radiant smile. A beautiful brunette with long wavy dark hair and gray eyes.

Stiles almost vomited his fries and jumped out of his seat like he had been electrocuted.

"Mother?!" He screamed, getting all the diner's patrons' attention on him but ignoring it as usual. The pretty brunette in Harris' arm stumbled, like she had heard his scream even from such a distance, and looked over the Chemistry teacher's head to the diner.

Shocked brown eyes met curious gray eyes and she raised both her eyebrows at him like she was challenging him to say something.

"Are you finally losing your mind?" Danny said, getting Stiles' attention back to his friends.

"What?" He asked, glancing at Danny and then looking back beyond the window only to see that the couple already left.

"I don't want to be the one to poke the wound, but your mother died Stiles, years ago." Danny said and Stiles blinked repeatedly, sitting again on his seat.

"Yeah, right." His friends didn't know the truth like Derek and Stiles wasn't inclined to enlighten them so soon.

Stiles liked to have a secret, something that was his – okay, his and Derek and his father – but anyway, Stiles liked to have a secret, liked to have the knowledge that every time Jackson sneered at him being all superior, all Stiles did was smile a little and remember that Whittemore may think that he was a godsend, but Stiles was actually the child of a real god. He liked to see everybody underestimate him to later pick up their jaws off the floor when Stiles beat a Wendigo to a bloody pulp. He liked to puzzle Lydia into madness because he knows how the pretty redhead was asking herself right now how a ADHD boy could skip a school year and still keep up with them.

So no, he wasn't telling his friends that the person who they think was Stiles' mother wasn't his biological mother. His biological mother who he saw walking down the street with professor Harris. Or at least Stiles thinks it was her. The streetlights were very dim and for the woman to have looked back at him could only be a coincidence and it wasn't like Stiles would pray to Athena to ask. Since he started to date Stiles, Derek was jumping to every moving shadow waiting for the goddess to appear and reduce the werewolf to dust.

Stiles should never have told Derek about how Athena pestered his sister Annabeth's boyfriend into submission. Percy was Poseidon's son and Athena had a long history of hatred with the other god. Besides, she liked Derek, or at least Stiles hoped so. And Stiles tried to reassure Derek of this, but the werewolf still growled to any spark of light thinking it was the deity coming to a surprise visit.

Maybe Stiles should tell Derek to stop with the growling. It wasn't a very good way to welcome a goddess and he didn't want to see the big and bad sourwolf be reduced to a puppy. Literally a puppy.

Anyway, the second time Stiles saw them was after a school day. The final bell just rang and the class was dismissed by its teacher, what made Stiles run like Hades himself was after him. He had a date with Derek. Well, not a date, date. Actually he would go to the Hale house, a place he was loving spend his time in it day after day, to break Derek's new 50 inches flat screen TV with a good marathon of Halo.

Yes, surprisingly his boyfriend liked video games, what shocked Stiles immensely when he found out.

So when Stiles reached the parking lot he almost stumbled on thin air when he saw the pretty brunette getting into Mr. Harris' car. And, this time, with the sunny day, he couldn't mistake the woman's identity.

It was Athena.

"Oh Zeus, I'm gonna hurl."

And with this nauseating thoughts, Stiles drove all the way to the Hale house only to be met by Derek before he turned off the jeep's engine.

"What happened? I could smell your scent all the way from the main road. Are you sick?" Derek asked when he saw Stiles pale face turning green by the seconds. "Stiles?"

"My mother is dating my Chemistry teacher." Stiles explained, feeling his stomach doing somersaults in his belly.

"I thought your mother used to lure them in their sleep." Stiles glared at Derek.

"I'm Athena's son, not Hypnos' son. No, she usually dates them... It's the sex she does... Can we stop now? Because think about my mother and sex in the same sentence is worsening my nausea."

"You're getting sick because your mother is dating?"

"No, I'm getting sick because my mother is dating Harris." Derek rolled his eyes. Stiles, the pack's ever present drama queen.

"Come on." He said, putting his arm on Stiles' shoulders. "I have an idea that will take your mind off of the subject in a minute." Stiles looked at Derek and saw the cocky smirk he was getting used to directed to him. The one that always promise a mind blowing orgasm or something equally exhausting.

"Pervert."

"I didn't say anything."

"You thought."

"Are you complaining?"

"No." And Derek guided him into the house and really got Stiles' mind out of the subject. Actually his mind took a short vacation the moment Derek's tongue did a wicked thing to his dick.

The third time Stiles saw them it was a pack night and Lydia demanded that they did something different than congregate in Derek's house. So, by unanimity of votes, they decided to go to the movies what Stiles found out, when he saw who was also waiting in the line for the tickets, to be a bad idea.

"Oh my gods, now I'm gonna be sick." Stiles said when he saw his mother doing a sickening lovestruck expression to Mr. Harris with him corresponding her.

"We can leave." Derek whispered in Stiles' ear.

"No, we can't." Stiles answered and then pointed to the couple who was coming in the pack's direction because Athena was pulling a confused Harris by the hand. "This is a nightmare."

"Stiles!" Athena let go of Harris' hand and pulled Stiles into a brief tight hug. "Who are your friends?" She asked with such an innocent face that Stiles almost believed her. But he knew Athena, knew enough to know she was plotting something. Something that would embarrass him for life.

"Mother." He hissed to her and she smiled sweetly to him.

"And your boyfriend who I must remind you I wasn't properly introduced to." Derek made a face that if the earth opened a hole right now he would hide in it.

"My lady." Derek said politely and Athena gave him a sharp smile.

"Well, as it seems you don't have any education, I'll introduce myself." She turned in the pack's direction and Stiles was already foreseeing the disaster.

All the werewolves were looking to the woman with their eyes almost changing colors and growling at her, all but Derek. Probably they had noticed that Athena's scent wasn't exactly human. Danny, Lydia and Allison were a little bit confused, as Harris, but put themselves behind the wolves for protection because they could feel the tension coming from them.

Derek was torn between stay or flight and Stiles wanted to scream. What he actually did.

"Mother!" Athena turned in his direction with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing?" Stiles asked, ignoring the interrogation mark over the pack and Harris' head.

"Stilinski, I thought your mother died when you were ten." Jackson asked, surprising Stiles because he would never thought that the jock knew so much about him.

"No, no! I remember. The Sheriff already had Stiles when he married Mrs. Stilinski." That was Lydia and Stiles wasn't surprise she knew that. She was smart.

"You never told me that you knew your birth mother." Scott, and Stiles didn't have to look to his friend to know that he was doing the puppy dog eyes. Scott knew Bianca wasn't his biological mother, but he didn't know that Stiles had met his birth mother.

"She is pretty, and classy. How come she is pretty and classy and you are so clumsy?" Erica knew how to cheer up a guy. Or not.

"So that's why you said mother when we were at the diner." Trust Danny to be the practical one. Allison only looked curiously to Athena while Isaac still seemed to distrust her. Boyd, as usual, said nothing.

But it was Harris who got the goddess out of the bag.

"Wait?" All the attentions went to him. "If you are the goddess Athena, and he is your son... He's a demigod!" Of course Harris knew the goddess true identity. Athena always liked to have a clear relationship with her lovers. Even if at first they didn't believe her.

And Harris' comment was enough for the chaos to fall over the pack.

"Athena? As the _goddess _Athena?" Lydia said with an incredulous tone.

"Very funny Stilinski." Jackson mocked him.

"Since when gods are real?" It was the wrong thing for Erica to say, because Athena glared at her what made the girl jump with fright and hide behind Isaac.

"What? Goddess? Dude?" Scott, obviously, would take a life plus six months to understand.

"This explain some things." Stiles gave Danny a look. The Hawaiian boy suspected something?

But it was Allison who surprised everyone.

"I always pictured you as an Aphrodite's son." Silence came over the group. "What? I'm a hunter's daughter, my family is in this business for generations. You really thought that we would know about some supernatural creature but not about the Greek gods?"

"That's right, I heard some of Artemis' Huntress had help from humans before. Humans who, like them, hunt monsters." Athena explained.

"Why did you think I would be Aphrodite's son?" There was nothing wrong with Aphrodite, he met the goddess in the war against Gaia and she was beautiful. But he didn't have the face to be one of her children. He wasn't prone to be a top model or something like that.

"Because you're compassionate and kind and is always taking care of us and is so full of love..." Allison shrugged while Stiles blushed. Athena only laughed.

"She is right baby, but I have to say that all these qualities are from his father's side of the family. But his smartass is my fault."

"Talking about smartass... Mother, what are you doing with him?!" Stiles pointed an accusing finger to Harris who bristled at the boy.

"Why Stiles? Adrian is funny, smart, handsome, adorable..." Athena started to list the man's qualities and Stiles made a face.

"I'm gonna be sick. You're dating the guy who wake up every morning already planning how he will make my life a living hell."

"Your life?!" Harris had to defend himself. "What about me? You and your comments and comebacks and your smart mouth always interrupting, always correcting me, always thinking you're so smart..."

"I am smart! You're dating my mother, remember? Athena, goddess of WISDOM. All her babies are geniuses. Of course I know more than you."

"Stiles!" Athena admonished him. "It's not polite to brag." Then she turned to Harris. "Even when he's right. He is smarter than you. So Adrian, honey, if you want to keep this relationship, I ask you to please stop harassing my son." She gave to Harris a smile so bright that he got hypnotized by it to the point where he agreed with anything Athena said.

"Of course honey." Harris said with a faraway voice and Athena's smile became bigger.

"Well children, I'll leave you to your film." She put her arm on Harris. "And Derek, darling, I didn't forget about you. We will have our mother-in-law to son-in-law conversation." Derek gulped and only nodded while he watched the goddess say goodbye to the rest of the pack and leave with Harris trailing after her.

"My only consolation is that their relationship won't last a month."

"Stiles! Don't jinx them." Lydia said horrified, the ever romantic girl, even when she denies this vehemently.

"Lydia, honey..." Stiles went to her and put his arm over her shoulders, ignoring Jackson's glare as always. "Let me tell you about Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, and how she likes to lure innocent men and make smart babies with them."

And while Stiles guided Lydia to the exhibition room, followed closed by the pack, he started to explain to her about Athena's short relationship span and the babies who always come out of it.

"Dude!" Scott said at the back of the pack, making everyone stop their conversation to look at him. "You're a demigod!" Silence for a second before a chorus in an exasperated tone say:

"Really Scott?!"


End file.
